Wings of Steel, Heart of Gold
by HCA RavenHollow
Summary: As the final race for the Piston Cup ends, a Dogfight above the track breaks out. Raven Hollows, a small F6F Hellcat, is fighting for her life in her first ever Dogfight as an old Japanese Zero is relentlessly trying to knock her out of the sky, literally. He's not the only one going after her, and she's not the only target.


**I've had this idea stuck in my brain as a little plot-bunny for quite a while now, and I finally decided to write it down. Sorry if there are any spelling errors, or any words missing, I was writing this late at night.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cars/Planes! I only own my OC's!**

* * *

Lightning was chattering with his pit crew and sponsors, now that the race had ended. Strip Weathers had slowly inched himself closer to the group and was now in a full-blown conversation with him and Doc, Mater butting in a few times to add some things, causing them to laugh in reply. Lightning and Strip noticed that Doc had grown silent, his side mirrors twitching, as if straining to hear something that they couldn't. But before they could say anything, the older racer looked up at the sky, before he suddenly revved his engine and shot backwards, just in time to miss being hit by the wing of a small F6F Hellcat.

"Sorry!" The Hellcat called out as she flew off, then turned sharply to the left, trying to avoid a spray of bullets from the plane chasing her.

"Woah! What just happened?" Lightning exclaimed, shocked at what he just witnessed. "Doc, what's going on?"

"It seems like there's a Dogfight goin' on, and I don't think that Hellcat started it either, she seems a bit frazzled." Doc replied, frowning as they watched the Hellcat fly in a tight circle; a Japanese Zero, that was at least twice her size, hot on her tail, and he was starting to close the large gap between them.

"Wait a minute, I think I know that plane!" Mater suddenly burst out.

"You do?" Lightning asked curiously.

"Shoot! I met 'er in Propwash Junction! 'er name is Raven. She's best buds with a Cropduster!" Mater exclaimed happily, innocently unaware that his fighter-plane friend was in trouble. "Shoot, they even dah same size! You don't see many F6F Hellcats dah same size as a Cropduster!"

~Dogfight Scene~

"Does this guy know that WWII is over?" The small Hellcat muttered, flustered. She's been chased by this guy for the past 30 minutes, and he didn't seem to be giving up anytime soon. He was obviously trying to kill her, or at least shoot her down and knock her out of the sky.

"Hey Dusty! I think I'm goin' to need some help. This guy is either insane or homicidal!" Raven stated as she contacted her friend via radio.

"Where's your coords? Skipper and I will try to help if we can." Dusty stated, though he had a pretty good idea where they were. "Wait a minute! I think I see you ahead! Are you above a race-track?"

"Sure am! This Zero won't get off my tail!"

"Alright, I'm going to land on the race-track since it seems there's no cars racing at the moment. The stands seemed to have cleared out by now, but the racers and their crews are still here." Her friend replied. Raven looked down in time to see her Cropduster friend land near a group of bewildered cars. Skipper joined the smaller aircraft soon after, the bigger of the two planes carefully landing so he didn't bump into anyone.

"Take off if he tries to Straif-run you." The Hellcat warned, not wanting her friends, or any of the cars, to get hurt.

"Rodger that."

Raven sighed, she did not want to hurt the old Zero, but if it meant between life and death, she would have to shoot him down. The dogfight had somehow moved higher into the sky, and the Zero was now out of her sight. She circled the race-track nervously, yelping in surprise and fear when the Zero suddenly smacked into her. He seemed to be getting tired of chasing her and trying to shoot her down, so now he was going to try to knock her out of the sky by ramming himself into her and knocking her around aggressively. Panic surged through her, as her propeller stopped, and she was now in an out of control spiral. Her eyes widened, realizing that her antena had been sheered off as well.

Now, she had no way of communicating, her propeller had stopped working, and a crazy, physopathic Zero was trying to kill her. Raven has been knocked right out of the sky. literally.

* * *

**Ooooooh, Cliffhanger! What do you guys think will happen to poor Raven?**

**EDIT: Just so you guys don't get confused, I changed the Hellcat's name to Raven Hollows. She is my main major OC, and I admit that I accidently switched her name to Silvia, who is another OC of mine (who will now pop up later in the story). The real Silvia is a P51-D Mustang, not a F6F Hellcat. Sorry if I confused you guys! ^^;**


End file.
